


you're a sky full of stars

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, compliments, shitty summary is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you were amazing,” harry says, kissing dalton repeatedly enough that the younger man struggles to get a word in.</p>
<p>or, harry compliments dalton after a fantastic top 24 performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> so, pre-show fic and a post-show fic. doubt this'll be an every show-night thing, but who knows? honestly, i'm planning on doing a full one-shot for these two, maybe to explain some things and fill in the gaps. (mostly, it's bc dalton doing "hopelessly devoted" from grease is giving me so many ideas...)
> 
> title from coldplay's "sky full of stars" (bc coming up with titles is hard).

“you were amazing,” harry says, kissing dalton repeatedly enough that the younger man struggles to get a word in. “looks like _someone’s_  been taking my advice.”

“what advice?” dalton says, finally finding the ability to speak as harry trails kisses down his neck, momentarily emitting a moan from his mouth. “you always said my performances were perfect.”

“true.” harry says, pausing for a moment to smile down at dalton. “so you listen to the advice i give others to make sure you continue to be perfect.” dalton smiles, feeling himself blush as though he were still in high school talking to his crush.

“yeah, i guess that’s what i do.” he says with a light laugh, which harry smiles at, before returning to his previous activities, drawing yet another moan from dalton’s lips.


End file.
